Dark Angel
by Asaish
Summary: A Seto and Jounouchi fan fic... Pretty interesting I hear from friends. Seto/OC and Jou/OC pairing.


Dark Angel  
  
NOTICE: This story IS mine, but the characters Jou and Seto are not. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and I thought I should say something so that the Fruit Sweater OR an Italian Chode that will remain nameless doesn't rape me. Um. enjoy?  
  
* * *  
  
"I'd like a word with you," the Duke said to a servant of his, one of the best. The yellow-haired boy turned around at the Duke's request and shot his chocolate-brown eyes at the Duke of Saphral's own sapphire-blue ones.  
"Me, Sir Kaiba?" The trusted servant asked in a rather meek tone of voice. The Duke of Saphral raised a delicate, shadowed eyebrow.  
"Yes, you fool. Are any other absent-minded caretakers wandering about?" The other male began to grow angry inside, could feel it boiling from deep within, as his new hormones were racing through his bloodstream - but he knew his place.  
"No, Lord. shall I follow you?" The blonde boy's slender frame tightened into a less comfortable position, his arms straight at his side, his chin up, his shoulders back, spine vertical and eyes down, as a sign of respect to his master. Seto Kaiba, the Duke of Saphral, or the Dark Angel, as the less-respecting town's citizens sometimes referred to him as, sighed and began to speak to his servant in a monotone but thick voice.  
"You will follow me to my chambers. Do what I say and only what I say. Speak only when you are spoken to. It is best you know and abide these simple rules from the very beginning. Is this all understood," the Duke rhetorically questioned his servant, not really interested in what the boy was going to say.  
"Yes, sir," the boy said, shaking his head up and down a few times. Seto noticed something had to be done with that hair of his; it moved even when his head wasn't. By the looks, it was a mass of long overgrown corn coloured hair, shaggy but healthy and beautiful. This was just not Lord Kaiba's taste.  
The Duke's own hair was neatly and precisely trimmed to his liking, the russet locks separated into a heart shape on top, then cascading down and decreasing in length until it reached his neck. He was clean. Concise. An organized thinker - this is what made him a good ruler. But deeper he was bittersweet; just. no one had found the sugary portion yet.  
The male servant that was only about two years younger than Seto followed his master obediently down the hallway as he was told, his legs taking shorter strides than the longer legs of the taller Seto Kaiba. His outfit consisted only of what the castle dress code had to offer, no more and no less. Of course such a demanding, rigorous ruler had his own palace colours - this one's happened to be black, the main shade, then undertones of crimson, white, and light blue. This is what the boy's outfit was coloured in - a black cotton shirt and slacks, blue leather sandals, and a bracelet for the ranking.  
Seto Kaiba, himself, fitted an ebony silken shirt around himself, thick polyester slacks of the same colour covered his legs, and his shiny black shoes were on his feet. He usually sported a trench coat of sorts but it was far too warm in the castle today. The two walked down the dark corridors, the master's shoes clacking on the grey stone tiles of the old castle of Saphral. They occasionally would pass a window, letting the summer's hellish sun penetrate into the kingdom of sorts. Seto was accustomed to darkness and liked it, therefore squinting his beautiful blue- diamond eyes every time they passed one of these portals to the outside world. The boy knew it was coming near - the Duke's living chambers that is - when the corridors began to grow darker and cooler. Dark, soft tapestries were pulled over the arced windows, blocking the light source. The clack of his Master's shoes against the stone was almost soothing, but it started to decrease in frequency. The blonde beauty looked up - two torches hung from the walls, their firelight flickering in his amber oculars. The beauty of such plainness struck him as odd. Two men in the same outfit as him - a meager slave - excepting the onyx slabs adorning their chests, were standing on either side of dark mahogany sliding doors, spear in right hand. They stood at attention and saluted the Dark Angel. "Welcome back, my Lord," the right - hand guard greeted his ruler with a kind voice. Seto nodded as if pleased, his well-sculpted face's shadows dancing around in different locations on his creamy skin by the firelight. The left-hand guard also nodded to Seto, pulling out a key, unlocking the doors. Both soldiers pulled them open, standing aside, waiting for their Lord and his guest to step inside before closing the gaping mouth and locking it shut once more. When the thick, heavy door concealed the two in the Duke's living quarters, the servant of Master Kaiba began to grow nervous, his palms producing perspiration. Seto noticed his guest's apprehension and gently cleared his throat. "Please be seated," he ordered in a gruff voice although he had not meant for it to come out like that. One of his willowy hands motioned toward two velvet upholstered seats in the burgundy shade, the room lit only by the crackling fireplace they were placed in front of. The room was large, and had a few doors in the same wood as the first leading to different areas. Each window in the main quarters owned a pair of black velvet curtains to conceal the light to a minimum. "Thank-you, Master Kaiba," the worker squeaked, overcome with thoughts flooding his mind of why this important, busy ruler might want to speak with him. The Duke of Saphral nodded to the blonde boy again, a small chunk of auburn hair falling into his face. He made no attempt to brush it away, he only walked over to the seat beside his servant's and sat down, lowering himself slowly into its plushy cushion. "Tell me, what is your name?" Seto asked the caretaker in a low, raspy voice (his usual). "My name is Jounouchi, Sir. Jounouchi Katsuya." The Dark Angel's eyebrows rose. "From the legendary Rosenberg family Katsuya?" He prodded at the boy named Jounouchi in a rather serious manner. Sir Kaiba did not appeal to smiling unless it was of a disturbing nature, and he certainly did not make jokes. Nevertheless, Jounouchi smiled, all the while knowing the Duke's love for solemnity. "Yes, Sir. Is there any certain reason you asked to see me in private, Sir?" The ruler of Saphral proceeded in a somewhat pleased, close-eyed, downward nod, lacing his fingers together in his lap and crossing his right leg over his left. "Actually, there is. I have had good reviews of you from my attendants, and my sister, and I have decided to give you the opportunity to work for me, closer. Would you like to partake in this chance, Jounouchi?" Jounouchi's eyes lit up as quickly as a match struck on a rock. "Is this a joke, Sir Kaiba," he asked with much doubt in his voice. "By far, it is not," the Duke continued in a low and somewhat irritated voice, "no." Jou smiled and sat back more in the chair as Seto readied to proceed with his next speech. "In order to do this, you will live in these quarters. You will do what I fancy for you to do, and if you do otherwise, you will get bloody hell, is that clear?" The angry boy paused only for the repeated, frightened shaking of the other's head. "You will report to the common room, which is this room, each morning at eight 'o clock and each evening at the same time. You will only speak when you are spoken to. You will be respectful at all times. Your hair will be cut, you will be cleaned up, and I expect you to do this and report back to me in here as soon as you have finished. The door adjacent to your left side is a bedroom. There are two other doors inside, leading to a washroom and a storage closet. Inside the closet is your wardrobe. On top of the mattress of your bed is the clothing you are to wear. Another servant of mine, Mary, is in this room to cut your hair. You shall then take a shower, get dressed, then what?" The Duke decided to throw a question his way to make certain he was paying attention to each word he was saying. "Then I shall report back to you in this room, the common room, Sir Kaiba," Jou declared with a satisfied smirk across his face. As Jou got up and headed for the door, Master Kaiba chuckled to himself, thinking, "Oh, how easy it is to make these naïve servants happy."  
  
* * * 


End file.
